godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Damon Redwood/Gregory McCain - Arkham Asylum
This is my story of the game Batman: Arkamh Asylum where agent [http://[http://muc.wikia.com/wiki/Gregory_McCain] Gregory McCain] is on "adventures" to stop the inmates of Arkam Asylum before they turn New York into a "living-nightmare". Cast *Gregory McCain - Batman *Carmine Cuneo - The Joker *Marge Cuneo - Harley Quinn *Emilio Barzini - Riddler *Scarecrow - Scarecrow *Marco Cuneo - Mad Hatter *Piggsy - Victor Zsazs *Sal Stracci - Killer Croc *Don Stracci - Penguin *Jim Gordon - Jim Gordon *Laura Barzini - Poison Ivy *Bobby Toro - Bane *Emilio Barzini Jr. - Harvey Dent *Aldo Trapani - Al *Others themswelfes Summary Gregory's arch enemy, has instigated an elaborate plot from within Arkham Asylum, where many of Gregory's other foes have been incarcerated. McCain investigates and comes to learn that Carmine is trying to create an army of Bobby Toro-like creatures to destroy NY City, and is forced to put a stop to Carmine's plans. Throughout the night, McCain is forced to deal with the temporarily admitted insane prisoners from Blackgate prison, Scarecrow, Piggsy, Laura, Big Bobby Toro, Salvatore Ztracci and Marge Cuneo. By the night's end, all the villains, save Bobby, Sal and Jessie, are recaptured and placed back in their cells and what remains of the staff try putting the Asylum back in order. Though it is thanks to McCain that the criminally insane are brought back under control, administrator of Arkham, mayor candidate Quincy Sharp, soon takes advantage and claims the credit himself for bringing the Arkham institution back under control. Plot It all begins with Carmine being escorted by Gregory in the Gregmobile to Arkham Asylum after being caught at York City Hall. The situation at city hall took place at exactly the same time as a 'mysterious fire' broke out at Blackgate Penitentiary, causing many of the prisoners to be sent to Arkham, among them a great number Carmine's own mob. When the two arrive at Arkham, McCain and several helmeted security guards strap Carmine to an up-right stretcher and wheel him down into the Intensive Treatment Center. Sensing something is wrong because Carmine seemed to give up easier than usual, Gregory accompanies the security personnel and Cuneo to the Holding Cells, where the Arkham staff refuse to let McCain go any further. As Cuneo is being registered into the Cell Block by Jim Gordon, he breaks free from a guard and escapes from McCain with the help of his wife Marge Cuneo. Gregory, who is locked out of the area, breaks into the holding cells through a glass window. Once McCain is inside the Holding Cells area, Carmine springs his first trap, unlocking the holding cells and allowing Smileys gang to flood out to attack Gregory. After another brief confrontation with more of Cuneo's own mobsters, Carmine deactivates a security gate, allowing McCain to follow in his direction, despite Commissioner Gordon's observation that it was most likely a trap. McCain moves up a ramp in the direction of Carmine's escape, leaving the Holding Cells and entering the Processing Room, finding the hallway littered with fallen security guards Cuneo left in his wake. He found one guard that had survived named Eddie Burlow, who points him to the Lower Room. Gregory reaches the Patient Pacification Chamber, where two security guards inform him that escaped inmate Piggsy has taken another guard, Mike hostage and will butcher him if he sees anyone get close to him. McCain subsequently shoots Piggsy after swooping down from a gargoyle behind the mentally disturbed killer. Too be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Events Category:Murders